Lily's Point of View
by island of Me
Summary: This story is set from Lily's point of view watching harry grow up. from heaven. PLEASE READ THIS AND REVIEW. PLEASE REVIEW


**Hi Everyone. this is my first fan fiction so please be nice. I set this story in Lily's point of view looking down on Harry as he grows up. This is something that i think should have been in the books.**

**If you like it i can make a next chapter. Please Review**

The blinding green flash that shot through the room and ended my life. I can still remember all of the feeling that I felt when my soul left my innocent body. The feeling was like everything that had gone wrong throughout my short life had just disappeared. I was at peace with the world I have no enemy's I feel happy, but then suddenly I hear a scream and my eyes shot wide open and I am looking down on a scene, I cant remember where I am but I know that I shouldn't be here. I don't feel right, I don't have a body but I can move around, I feel totally exposed.

"Lily, Lily where are you, Lily" I can hear a faint shout but then suddenly I see someone coming towards me at first I don't recognise him but when I stare at his eyes I remember everything.

My name is Lilly Potter, I have a husband and a beautiful son, I am a witch and I came form Hogwarts. I have a sister and many friends, we were in hiding but we were found, I am now dead and so is my husband but my son is alive. How can he be alive, it isn't possible, He should have died like us but by some miracle he has survived. I can see him in his cot crying,

"Its okay baby I'm here, everything is going to be fine" I say in a soft voice that normally comforts him but he doesn't hear me. He doesn't even notice me.  
"Lily, he cant hear us, we are dead and he is alive and that is the biggest barrier of all time." James says in a quiet hush voice like he is afraid that one loud word and the world could end.

There is a binding light outside, I know what it is, I have to make a choice should I stay hear and watch over my son as a ghost or should I go up into heaven and watch down on him instead. James takes my hand slowly and I decide to go with him into the light knowing that my son will never see me again but I know that I am making the right decision.

"Lily look" James says. And I open my eyes to see all the memories of my past in a sort od photo form hanging in mid-air all around me. I can see the day I got my letter, the day I got married, the day we celebrated Harrys 1st birthday.

"No" I scream as the memories start to disappear, but wait I can see something, I can see hundreds of people walking around. I am not walking on floor but I am walking on a sort of glass cloud and underneath me I can see a sort of movie but wait a second I realise now I am not looking at a movie but I am looking down on present day earth. A sit down and I stare at the world and suddenly I see my baby-sitting in his cot crying. Suddenly a man comes in and picks him up and takes him away. In my mind I wish to follow him so that is what I do.

I could stare at the earth for ever. Time passes quickly in heaven and I have watched my son and other people that I love grow up and continue living their lives. Oh I was so pleased when harry received his letter but than my sister of whom I loved ripped it up and tried to get rid of the magic within him. It is amazing how happy I am watching my son grow up and make friends and enemy's. He is living just as we would want them to live, like a normal boy. On the first day he travelled to Hogwarts James and I did a little bit of our magic and found him someone that he could build a relationship with.

As Months went on I watched Harry grow up but I knew that he was in grave danger. As a soul I can see all the events that are happening in the world so I knew all along what Professor Quirrell was up to. The day that Harry we to find the stone I broke one of the biggest spirit rules, I contacted a human. I couldn't stand to see me son walk into his earth so I came down in my spirit form to Dumbledore. I warned him what was about to happen and he thanked me for warning him but he then advised me to never return back to earth. Knowing that my son was finally safe I could rest in peace.

James and I have been wandering through heaven together talking about what it would be like to live. Neither of us regrets what we did because we did it for love and now our beautiful son can live a full happy life. It doesn't mean that we wont watch him it is just that we can watch him in peace.


End file.
